


I can't paint a picture, but I can tell you how I feel

by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, because we all need a little Ryder baby okay??, that baby is going to have like half-a-dozen godparents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19RosesofLifeandDeath98/pseuds/19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: Collection of Tarlos one-shots bc these boys are taking over my life.Chapter ratings vary
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	I can't paint a picture, but I can tell you how I feel

Carlos had plans for this evening. Big plans. Big, dirty, sexy plans. His hours haven’t lined up with TK’s in almost a week, so the extent of their physical contact has been quick kisses out the door and half-conscious cuddles when one of them collapses into bed at 3 o’clock in the morning. But tonight, the stars are aligned. They finally have a shared day off tomorrow, and Carlos is taking full advantage.

Or at least that was the plan, until TK waltzes into the kitchen with very boisterous 8-month-old. The baby bag on his shoulder looks like it’s ready to burst and his shirt is hopelessly wrinkled. There’s an apology in his eyes, but before he can say anything, little Noa Ryder let’s out a loud noise of protest and he has to readjust her in his arms.

Carlos sighs, “Baby, what did you do?”

TK lets out a nervous laugh. “Me or her?” When Carlos doesn’t respond, he admits, “It’s Judd and Grace’s anniversary and he’s been on call all week and he really wanted to do something special and he originally asked Marj to babysit but that thing with her parents came up and Paul’s going out with that cute nurse from St. David’s and Mateo –”

“Babe, stop.” Carlos abandons the half-prepared dinner and crosses the room, slipping a hand around TK’s waist. His boyfriend’s nervous expression melts into something impossibly sweet and Carlos couldn’t be mad if he tried. “We have all day tomorrow. I’m happy to play house for the night.”

Plus, TK looks _really, really good_ with a baby on his arm. Noa’s head swivels to Carlos like she just noticed he’s there and immediately reaches for him.

“ _Caaah!”_ she squeals, kicking her legs happily as Carlos takes her in his arms.

“It’s not fair that you get a nickname.” TK grumbles.

Carlos rolls his eyes, swaying gently with the baby. “I don’t think a single-syllable scream counts as a nickname.”

“It’s more than I get.”

“The extent of her vocabulary right now is _Mama, Dada,_ and _waga_. Give her a break.”

He turns back to the dinner-in-progress, thinking through what he can do with one hand since TK is absolutely no help in the kitchen. Before he can figure it out, TK is pulling him around for a soft kiss. Noa giggles approvingly.

“You know,” TK murmurs against his lips, “you look good holding a baby.” He pulls back just a bit, eyes intense but hesitant. “Maybe Noa could use a playmate.”

Carlos blinks – processes – then his whole body lights up with fireworks.

“Oh, she definitely does.” And the sparks only grow brighter when TK grins and kisses him.


End file.
